The present invention relates to kaleidoscope devices.
Previously, the possible sources of light for illuminating the imaging objects, or “fill” of portable or handheld kaleidoscopes were limited. Incandescent and fluorescent sources were not amenable to such use because of size, heat emission or electrical requirements.
Ultraviolet illumination encompasses light having wavelengths of 4 to 400 nanometers. The longer wavelengths of the ultraviolet light spectrum are called “black light,” which has wavelengths slightly shorter than those that are normally visible and are generally safe for human viewing. Black light appears as a deep blue light because only a portion of the light has long enough wavelengths to be visible to human. For the purpose of this invention, blue, violet, near ultra violet or blue black light illumination is simply called black light. An example of a shorter wavelength in the ultraviolet light spectrum is germicidal ultraviolet light that emits a much shorter wavelength that is dangerous to human skin and eyes.
The barely visible and invisible black light energizes objects with black light responsive pigments and/or dyes, such as fluorescent and/or phosphorescent pigments, which then re-emit the light in visible colors. This results in the object appearing to have an independent glow or source of light, as if internally lit. Once a black light phosphorescent responsive object has been exposed to black light, it retains the glowing effect for a short period of time after the removal of the black light. Black lights have been used as a source of illumination in theatrical productions, amusement park rides and home use for illuminating art covered with fluorescent and/or phosphorescent paint, and for general atmospheric effects for numerous years. Fluorescent objects will absorb the UV light and immediately emit in the visible light range of that particular fluorescence visible color. Phosphorescent objects will continue to “glow” after the LED light source is turned off creating a “ghostly” image.